


It's Just A Crush

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Closet Sex, Crushes, First Time, Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Dave likes Rupert, a lot. But Tonight, he'll get to show him how much he likes him.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	It's Just A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, New Hampshire check!   
> So I was inspired by Doing Ya Mom's Can I Kiss Ya Fic to write more Panprice smut. I need to fill the void. I've never written a smut fic so in addition to my first fic on this site, it's my first smut fic

Good thing Rupert and Dave got the night shift. Because tonight was very interesting.

Dave was fairly new to the police station so the higher up thought it would be good to pair them up due to their ages. Dave was only a year younger than Rupert and was very anxious about all this. But he feels safe around Rupert. When they watch the prison guards, Dave awkwardly stays behind Rupert, in case he needs help with something. Dave doesn't know why he likes being with Rupert. Maybe it's his accent, maybe is how Rupert often checks up on Dave, or his really cute smile.

Uh oh… Dave was in love.

It was coming more apparent as time went on. Even tonight, when he couldn't even look at Rupert without going red. 

All the prisoners were asleep in bed but Dave and Rupert were still on high guard in case a prisoner was sneaking away at night. So far all prisoners were in their cell and the night was slow. Very slow. 

When Dave looked at Rupert, he was gone. Where did he go? Dave was getting nervous. The closet door suddenly opens. Dave picks up his gun but drops it when he hears a voice. 

"Oi Dave, mind helping me with something?" Rupert said. Oh thank god it was just Rupert.

"Sure, what do you need?" Dave said. He rushed over to Rupert.

"I heard something in the vents. I'm too big to crawl inside myself. Can you do it?" Rupert said. Dave nods and heads inside the closet. 

Unknown to Dave, Rupert closes the door and locks it. 

Dave stands on the chair from the closet and crawls in. 

Dave looks left and right, he doesn't hear anything. 

"I don't hear anything-" Dave froze when he felt two hands grab both of his legs. 

"Don't worry, I'm making sure you don't fall," Rupert said. It was silent for a moment as Dave investigated the vents. 

"You know Dave, I heard this rumor going around that you have a crush on me" Rupert said. Dave froze again. 

"What?" Dave said.

"Yeah. Everyone is talking about how you always get nervous around me, and how you always stay by my side when we go on duties" Rupert said. "Is it true?"

"Maybe… kinda… Sorta" Dave said. "I mean, it's not weird if I do right?" Dave hops down from the vent. Rupert grabs his hand.

"Of course not, and to be honest" Rupert said, pulling Dave close to him. Dave was surprised.

"I'm smitten with you too" Rupert said. He began to kiss Dave square on the lips. Dave was now all red but he kissed back. Their kiss went on longer than usual and when they pulled apart, a thin line of saliva connected to their lips. 

Rupert began to tease Dave by kissing his neck. He pins Dave to the wall as he does it.

"Tell me Dave," Rupert said. "How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since we first met" Dave said. "I looked up to you because you knew what to do. I could never be as brave as you" Rupert kisses a certain part of Dave's neck that causes Dave to make a small noise.

"Don't put yourself down Dave" Rupert said. "You're the bravest person ever. I know it was hard for you to admit your feelings for me. But now, it's time to reward you for being so brave"

"At least take me out for dinner first Rupert" Dave said as Rupert began licking his neck.  
"Yeah but we're busy this week. Maybe next week" Rupert said. He begins to slowly unbutton Dave's shirt. He pulls away slowly so Dave can remove his under shirt. He takes a moment to admire Dave.

"What are you doing?" Dave said. Rupert holds Dave's face in his hand.

"God… you're beautiful" Rupert said. He kisses Dave again but this time he begins to kiss down his body until he gets to his chest, where he kisses a nipple. This startles Dave.

"Rupert!" Dave said. "I'm sensitive right there" Dave wished he never said that because soon Rupert began to suck on that area. Dave covered his mouth with his hand so no one could hear him moan very loudly. 

Rupert wanted to drive Dave mad so he began to lick at the nipple and softly nip at it.

Dave found it harder to keep his moan in. Rupert released the nipple with a pop and moved to the other.

After that, Rupert was so turned on by Dave struggling that he began to remove his pants.

Dave covered his face with his hands. He was really doing this. He was banging his partner in the closet. While in the middle of their shift. He prayed the closet was soundproof and had no camera inside. I mean there were no cameras.

"Hey Dave," Rupert said. Dave looked and saw Rupert sitting on the chair, his long shaft was begging to be pleased.

"Mind helping me with something?"  
Dave scooted over to Rupert, hand grasping his cock. He had never done this before. But he wanted to please Rupert, as punishment for making him scream like that.

" So I just...put it in my mouth?" Dave asked, storking Rupert a bit.

"Yeah" Rupert said. Dave slowly took Rupert on this mouth and began to suck. This felt really good.

"Like that…" Rupert huffed through his breath. Dave sucked on it a little faster. He moaned a little as he did it.

"Dave… you're good at this," Rupert said. You could tell that Rupert was trying really hard not to be loud as his partner was sucking him off. 

A tad bit of pre cum leaked out of Rupert so Dave decided to lick it off. This drove Rupert mad. So much as to climax inside of Dave's mouth. This surprised Dave, who got a mouthful. Not wanting to be rude, Dave swallowed it all.

"Sorry about that," Rupert said. Dave wiped away the access from his hand. Rupert went down to kiss Dave again, reaching down to remove Dave's pants, while Dave removes his shirt. Soon they were both butt naked, banging on the closet floor.

"Bend down for me," Rupert said. Dave obeyed and got onto his knees. Rupert began to lubricate himself with the lotion he found in the closet. Dave was being a little impatient until he felt the tip of Rupert's shaft at his entrance.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Rupert said as he slowly entered Dave, making him moan very loudly. Rupert quickly covered Dave's mouth with his hand. 

"Quiet Dave, we don't want the prisoners to get any ideas" Rupert said. He slowly began to thrust into Dave, Dave only being able to moan in his hand.

Dave felt wonderful, he was banging Rupert in the closet. The man he loved so much was pleasuring him. Dave wished they were in a bedroom instead of a closet so he could shout Rupert's name. 

"Dave… I'm getting close" Rupert said. Dave pulls away Rupert's hand to speak.

"Rupert… I wanna cum" Dave said. Rupert reached over and began to stroke off Dave. 

Rupert went faster as he reached his limit.

"Oh god Dave… I'm gonna-" Rupert was cut off by his own climax. Dave cried out as he could feel Rupert finished inside him, unfortunately Dave wasn't able to finish.

"Uh oh. Looks like I need to finish you off" Rupert said. He pulled himself out of Dave and turned him around to face him. Rupert places Dave against the wall as he strokes him off. Nothing was able to stop Dave from moaning really loud this time.

"Rupert…." Dave cried out. Rupert leaned over to kiss Dave again.

"Love you Dave" Rupert said as they pulled apart. 

"Love you top Rupert- AH" Dave cried as he climaxed all over him and Rupert. They kissed again. 

"That feels good," Dave said. Rupert went to collect their clothes. 

"It sure was," Rupert said. "We should do this again, after our dinner"

"Just as long and we don't break my couch" Dave said. They both laughed and they got dressed. They opened the closet door and:  
It was daytime

And a prisoner is missing from their cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh it's not that good but I tried  
> I might write more smut if I'm up to it


End file.
